House Of Trepidation
by breezydrury
Summary: They hate each other but they like each other. They hit it off but hidden secrets and dark pasts rip Edward and Bella apart. Will they all stay together? Will they all still be friends in the end? Will they even survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This was my first fanfic, It's obviously a re-write. I pretty much went back and fixed grammar, added a few things, took out some... So to my new readers please enjoy, and to old ones returning, I promise I'll be finishing it this time.

In case you were wondering why E/B and the whole gang only have four periods, they have block scheduling. Again, this was a first for me so it might be a little choppy. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, if there are any mistakes in the story, typos, any questions about the story and/or characters, or if you just think this story blows, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Stephanie Meyer owns us all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things**

**A memory remains...just a tiny spark.**

**I give it all my oxygen**

**To let the flames begin."**

**- Paramore**

* * *

**BPOV**

My cousin was swerving and racing past cars as we headed towards school.

"Get out of my way grandpa!" he snarled.

I sighed. That guy had tto have been about 20. I guess I should have let my uncle buy me a car afterall.

My cousin Emmett , He's one of those overly protective types. How do I sum him up for you? He's tall and very muscular, like a bodybuilder or the hulk. I giggled to myself, I could totally picture my cousin ripping off his shirt and turning green.

I'm Bella Swan and I've been living with him and my uncle for two weeks now. I have brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair. I'm permanently attached to my iPod because music is pretty much my way of processing and expressing every thought and emotion that I come across. Now I'm living in their castle of a house in the little town of Forks, Washington. All while my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil backpack through Europe. I decided that I would stay behind so that I could finish high school. At least, that was my excuse. Luckily, my uncle offered for me to come live with him.

My uncle Carlisle, or "Dr. Cullen", if you're one of his patients at Forest Lane, has a full time job as, you guessed it, a doctor. He's a little shorter than Emmett, which isn't surprising considering everyone is shorter than Emmett, he has blonde, almost platinum, hair and deep blue eyes. He comes home from Port Angeles for three days at a time, every other week. At first I was a little wary of the idea of not having a parental figure around, but when Carlisle was transferred to Forest Lane a year ago, he hadn't expected to stay there for so long. Rather than uprooting Emmett from his life here, he decided to travel back and forth.

So here I am, in my cousin's Jeep, with my coveted iPod, trying to drown out Emmett's road rage with the only thing that makes me truly happy. I'm a lover of music, and I don't discriminate. From Led Zeppelin to Taylor Swift. I put my iPod on shuffle and sang along to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" while trying to keep my mind from wandering back to my old home, my past. I was torn from my thoughts when Emmett's Jeep screeched to a stop in the school parking lot. The seat-belt dug into my skin as my body was jerked forward and back again, successfully giving me whiplash.

_**Wonderful**. _That's just what I needed first thing in the morning.

"God dammit, that asshole Newton stole my spot!" Emmett said loudly, sounding quite irritated. I just giggled at the thought of Mike Newton getting his ass handed to him by my Hulk-y cousin. Mike and Emmett are on the Forks High football team together, which is the only reason Em puts up with his shit. All for the sake of being a team or whatever, I don't get it. Emmett was dressed in his usual jock attire. He was sporting gray sweatpants, a long sleeved Seattle Seahawks shirt, and monstrous Adidas on his monstrous feet, that could seriously give Big Foot a run for his money.

As I got out of the Jeep I noticed Mike standing near by, then grimaced at the sight of him winking at me. When would he realize that I'd rather take on a ravenous grizzly bear than date him? Forget dating him, I could barely hold a conversation of any length with the guy without wanting to bang my head on the nearest dense surface. Unfortunately for me, that was probably Mike.

"Hey, you sack of shit!" Emmett yelled, calling Mike to attention.

"You took my spot and you know how much I like my spot!" he said, sounding angry and whiny at the same time. Mike just shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure I'll get mine at practice." Then he turned his creepy gaze to me.

"Hey Isabella baby!" I shivered.

"Oh, you wish. She's disgusted by you." A musical voice answered before I could. I turned around to see Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, walking towards us.

Rosalie is Bombshell Barbie:long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and the "perfect body" with curves in all the right places. She's only ever nice to me when Emmett is around. As she made her way to us, I saw that she was wearing really short denim shorts, a tight white tee with a printed corset on it, and knee-high Converse sneakers.

Really? That outfit in Forks of all places? Even if it is a sunny day.

After a second, I realized, she had kind of defended me...right?

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Rose." I giggled. She gave me a pointed look that said that wasn't for you.

The bell rang and we separated to our classes. First period went by fast, as did second. I walked out of second period to see Rose leaned up against the wall just outside the door.

"Emmett is meeting up with Jazz and he asked me to walk with you to lunch, but don't get used to it because it's a one time thing. Consider yourself lucky." She insisted. Even though we didn't like each other that much, it was nice walking with her because every girl in school was scared of her. No one dared fuck with Rose, and by association, me.

I put my books in my locker and took out the one thing I'd go insane without: my iPod, of course. We headed towards the cafeteria, got our tray and headed to our table where Alice was waiting.

Alice lives next door to me and Em. She's in my sixth period gym class and she's my closest friend here, other than my cousin. She is tiny in both height and width, and has short spiky black hair with blood red streaks and bright green eyes. She is always happy and she never wears the same outfit twice. Most importantly, to her anyway, she is passionately in love with Rose's brother, Jasper.

"We're playing volleyball in gym today, Bella, but don't worry, I'll protect you." Alice chirped. I knew she would. She has, ever since my second day of school.

"Yeah, because we all know you suck in the athletics department." Rose added, hiding a sneer. I was the only one who picked up on her passive aggressive tone. I chose to ignore it.

We all laughed for a minute and they began to eat while I retreated to my normal quasi-antisocial routine with my iPod buds in my ears, ready for some distraction. Shuffle on, Styx playing. I was humming the melody of "Love At First Sight" when a few seconds later Emmett walked in with Jasper and some guy I'd never seen before.

Jasper is about 5'8 with a slim build. If Emmett is the tough and macho G.I. Joe than Jasper is definitely the slender but sculpted and hopefully anatomically correct Ken. He has shaggy, dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes, and he always has on these t-shirts with random ass phrases. Today he was wearing a black tee that said "Trust me, I'm a Jedi." I giggled to myself.

It's so lame but it's so entirely Jasper.

The guy walking with them, I'd never seen before. He was tall, about the same height as Jasper, wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and...is that a leather jacket? He had pale skin that seemed to contrast perfectly with his wild, fiery bronze hair, and from what I could see, gorgeous green eyes.

When those eyes met mine for the first time, it was like some bizarre long distance staring contest. Neither of us blinked, I was gnawing on my lip and trying to find the will to look away first, as the lyrics blaring in my ears suddenly taunted me.

"You and I, strangers lost in a moment."

I've never seen someone so...beautiful.

"Eye to eye"

I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"We are caught unaware of the passion inside us"

I looked away.

What on earth was that?

* * *

**EPOV**

Esme picked me up from the group home around eight this morning. On the way to her house, she told me about the girl she adopted two years ago; Alice. Esme is in her late twenties, she has a petite figure, and she has long auburn hair that's always pinned up in a classy bun.

She also told me about Forks High, my new school; my new home away from home.

Did I have a home now?

My story is kind of cliché, I guess. I was put in a group home when my parents died in a car wreck. I ended up being sent to see a therapist because I was "depressed." That's how I met Esme, she was assigned to me, or however it works in the world of helping mentally unstable teens. She wasn't like a normal therapist though because she actually cared. I didn't feel like "just another case" when I was with her.

After listening to what I'd been through and seeing how I was being affected in the home, for three and a half years, she asked if she could adopt me. So here we were, pulling into the driveway of my new home. My eyes couldn't help but lock on the silver Volvo sitting in the driveway. It looked new.

"Wow, nice Volvo." I muttered, admiring the car.

"Oh! You like it?" she asked anxiously.

"I do. Very much." I admitted. She smiled.

"That's good, because it's yours."

I looked at her, wanting to tell her there was no way I could accept it, but I saw the joy beaming from her face. I couldn't ruin her happiness. Not like I ruined _hers_. When we finally came to a stop, I saw a shaggy haired guy standing on the porch. Before I had the chance to ask who he was, Esme filled me in.

"That's one of Alice's friends, Jasper, I asked him to show you the way to school. I hope that's alright." She added the last part nervously.

"Of course." I lied with a forced smile. She probably knew I was lying, but I had to try.

The shaggy haired kid walked over and stuck his hand out politely, like this was the most normal fucking thing in the world. "What's up? I'm Jasper, but everyone calls me Jazz." he smiled. I shook his hand to please Esme and for that reason alone.

"Edward." was all I said.

We got into my new Volvo and headed for school. I found that Jasper was actually pretty cool once we got to talking, past the awkward first meeting. He filled me in on everyone: Lauren Mallory, Victoria Sinclair, and Jessica Stanley were the "it girls" aka most likely the next three additions to Edward Masen's Little Black Book. Figuratively, of course. I smirked to myself.

"I can introduce you if you'd like." he stated more than asked. I just smiled and he gave me a knowing look. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are on the school's football team, along with my new neighbor.

When we pulled up to the school, I noticed a mammoth of a guy standing on the steps waiting for someone. I pulled into the only spot left and Jasper lead the way to the Incredible fucking Hulk.

Would I be a pansy if I said I might be intimidated by this dude?

"Jazz, hurry the fuck up! You've already made me late enough." he complained.

"Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." I added in my head. Jasper chuckled and pointed at me.

"Dude, your new neighbor." What?

He had a huge grin on his face, all irritation gone. "I'm Emmett." he said, still smiling goofily. Not at all what I expected. He seemed non-threatening. I mean he was smiling. Then he shook his head and started laughing at Jasper. I was definitely missing something.

"Uh, care to let the new guy in on the inside joke?" I asked confused.

"Jazzy over here has a thing for Alice and now he'll have a reason to see her outside of school." Emmett blurted out . Fortunately for Jasper, no one was around to hear it.

On the way to the cafeteria they told me who all sat at the table we were going to. Emmett talked about his girlfriend, Rosalie, who was also Jasper's sister. He also talked about his cousin, Isabella, who just moved here two weeks ago from Phoenix to live with him. Jasper, of course, only talked about Alice. He was like a love sick puppy! It was pretty fucking nauseating. We walked into the lunch room and I easily spotted "our" table. I was doing a once around when my eyes fixed on a pair of beautiful brown ones. From what I was told, it had to be Emmett's cousin Isabella, and she was staring straight at me while biting her bottom lip.

She was pale, with long brown hair and big brown eyes, from what I could see. When she realized that we were basically just staring at each other for about a minute, across a crowded room, she quickly looked down and her face was a light shade of red. It was adorable. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her blush-tinged cheeks get even darker.

I've never seen someone so...beautiful.

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked away as fast as I possibly could, when I could, and changed the song, putting the volume down low. I wondered why I'd never seen him with the guys before—or at school for that matter. I couldn't help but look up at him again and to my surprise, he was still staring at me, but he was doing so with a grin. Who was he? Why was he smiling at me, of all people? Why did I care? I couldn't even picture myself having a boyfriend, not after what happened with him.

I shivered at the thought, I couldn't even think his name.

I felt my face get even hotter and looked down again, and they finally made it to the table.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, jumping out of her seat. She ran and stood next to him as she introduced everyone.

"I'm Alice, but of course you already knew that." Then she pointed to Rose.

"That's Rosalie," Then to me. "and that's Isabella." she finished. He just stared at me and I at him.

They all sat down and everyone started talking, mostly about the party Rose was throwing on Friday. I groaned as I remembered that I agreed to let Alice and Rose dress me up like a fucking barbie for the damn thing. I only agreed so they would shut up about it.

Out of nowhere, Jazz turned to me and grinned deviously.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously, taking my headphones out, and quirking an eyebrow.

"Edward is in your biology class. Think you can step out of your shy zone and show him the way?"

The bell rang, but no one moved. They were all staring at me, waiting for my answer.

Geez, no pressure or anything!

"Uhhh...yeah sure, but I have to stop by my locker on the way." I sighed.

Everyone got up and departed to their classes. I stood and started walking, expecting Edward to follow, which he did.

We walked side by side silently to class stealing sideways glances at each other. When we arrived, I walked straight to my seat while Edward spoke to the teacher. I was looking around when I realized the only available seat was right next to me.

Fuck. Go figure.

After talking to the teacher for about five minutes, he sat down by me. Throughout the whole hour, I caught him staring at me on and off through his periphery while I haphazardly tried to sneak Reese's Pieces into my mouth without being caught. Once the bell finally rang, Edward was out the door like his ass was on fire, and I headed to my least favorite class of the day: gym.

"Tell me every single detail, Bella!" Alice chirped as I entered the locker room. I rolled my eyes as I replied.

"About what Alice? There are no details about anything."

"I saw the way he looked at you." she giggled.

I couldn't help but blush because she was right. Edward stared at me and I guess I wasn't the only one that took notice.

"We didn't even talk." I paused. "He did stare at me for most of biology though." I stated smugly.

Alice giggled more as we dressed in uniform to play volleyball. She and I were on the same team, as usual. Lauren "I'm hot shit" Mallory and Jessica "Stuck up" Stanley were on the opposite team, as usual. They're the "popular" girls of the school. The malicious kind that step on people just to make themselves higher. Of course, I'm their new favorite target. The WonderTwats decided to steal my clothes from the locker room my second day here, when they felt I was getting too much attention. It was Alice who came to my rescue. She's had my back ever since. Maybe one day I'll be able to repay her.

It was Alice's turn to serve. She looked at me and winked, then the ball went flying.

RIGHT into Stanley's face.

Stanley screamed and hit the floor, Lauren scowled at Alice, and Alice and I just smirked at each other.

* * *

**EPOV**

Her whole face turned red and she looked down again.

Holy Fuck. That was cute.

We sat down at the lunch table. Everyone started talking, but I didn't say much. When Jazz asked Isabella if she would walk me to class, I was more nervous than happy. She'll catch me staring at her like a damn creeper. I rolled my eyes at myself.

We walked to biology in complete silence and I'd randomly glance over and catch her looking away really fast. When we entered the classroom, I watched her walk to her seat, without looking back. As I was wondering where I might sit, my eyes fell upon Isabella's table.

Hm. Empty seat.

I looked around and wasn't surprised when all the other chairs were full. Everyone was already partnered up.

Everyone except Isabella.

I talked to the teacher for a while. He asked if I'd mind sharing with the class. I politely declined. When he finally finished speaking to me, I was dismissed to my seat. Right next to Isabella, of course. Since I already knew what was being taught, I decided to doodle on a piece of paper and sneak glances at my beautiful but mute lab partner as she not-so-stealthily snuck candy in class. Every time she ate one, her eyes would quickly shift around to make sure no one was watching.

Which, by the way, was one of the fucking funniest and most adorable things I've ever seen.

Something drew me to her, I don't know what it is, but I know I want her. She randomly chewed on her bottom lip which was so fucking sexy and innocently cute at the same time. I knew I couldn't talk to her because it would only make me want her more.

When the bell rang, I was the first out of my seat and first out the door.

"One more class and I can go home." I mumbled to myself, sighing as i walked into trig to see Jazz waving me over so I could sit across from him. The teacher gave us a free hour so she could grade some tests.

"Emmett told me to tell you to not even think about his cousin because she is "off limits"'." he said, making quotations and rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I don't listen very well." I said with a smirk. Jazz simply shook his head and laughed.

Jazz spent the rest of the period telling me about Isabella or "Emmett's depressed cousin" as he called her. When the bell rang we headed to the parking lot. As we exited the building we heard three distinct voices. Two girls frantically screaming and a guy laughing.

"Put her down, you pig!" One girl screeched in a high-pitched tone. From what we could hear, the other girl was just screaming while the laughter got louder.

I was so caught off guard by the screams, I just stood there like an idiot until I felt Jasper smack my arm.

"Dude, that sounds like Alice yelling and Bells screaming." He alerted in a serious tone.

We ran the rest of the way to see what was happening, only halting to a complete stop when the scene in front of us was clear.

"Newton." was all Jasper said.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hope you guys dig it. I didn't change much, simply added a word here and there, corrected grammar, and took out a word here and there.

**REVIEWWWWW *echo* _ew ew ew..._ *dies out***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off, because we suck and completely left it out, Chapter 1 and most of Chapter 2 are on a Thursday. Sorry about that!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Twilight characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Midnight is in her eyes**

**Lately you're feeling low**

**Heartache on the floor**

**Your manic ways have got the best of you"**

**- The Black Keys**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was screaming with a horrified look on her face, Alice was pointing and yelling with a distressed look on hers. I turned to ask Jasper if we should intercede but he was already running over there.

"Newton, you fucking prick. Put Bells down. Right. Now." he demanded.

Newton gave him an evil grin. "Whose going to make me, Jazzy? It won't be Emmett or Rosalie because they both left early." He glanced at Isabella, then back to Jazz. "Besides, I'm only doing what she's been asking for." Newton said smugly. I just couldn't handle seeing Isabella looking at me with tear filled eyes, pleading for me to help her.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

_**Flashback~~~**  
_

**_He had her over his shoulder and threw her to the floor as hard as humanly possible and all I did was sit in a cradled position on the floor, watching. She was crying and pleading for help, but I just couldn't move. I was frozen._**

* * *

I cringed at the memory. I tried to walk forward just to see if my body would let me but it had other plans and the next thing I knew I was running to help her.

Great, now I feel like a fucking knight in shiny fucking armor.

I punched Newton as hard as I could, square in his fucking nose. His legs gave out and I somehow managed to grab Isabella before she hit the ground along with the poor bastard. She looked up with her red puffy eyes, a surprised but pleased look on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my chest. I automatically tightened my arms around her so that she knew I would protect her. That she was safe.

Edward fucking Masen wants to protect a girl he doesn't even know. What the fuck?

I barely grazed her hair with my lips "Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned whisper.

I felt her lips part on my chest but all she did was take a deep breath and close her mouth again.

She opened her mouth once more. "I am now. Thank you," she whispered so low I almost didn't hear her.

I didn't get it, why was she okay with me touching her and not Newton? I am definitely scarier than that fucker. "Anytime Bell," I smiled into her hair. She looked up at me smiling. "What did you just call me?" she asked confused. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, Isabella?" I questioned, wondering if she didn't like the fact that I gave her a nickname. She giggled softly and her face was bright red. I would've kissed her but I've only ever kissed girls when I wanted something from them.

_Kiss her? Really? What the fuck has gotten into me?_

* * *

**BPOV**

Once the bell rang Alice and I headed towards her Porsche. She was giving me a ride since Emmett left early to take Rose to get her hair and nails done. I felt hands around my waist and next thing I knew I was hanging over Newton's shoulder.

Screaming.

He threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the hall.

"You're just perfect, Izzy. Untouched, tight, and just perfect." He said, maliciously. I could tell he was smiling.

I screamed but no one came to help, no one wanted to help.

I was screaming, Alice was yelling, and Newton was just laughing. Why was this funny? Why was no one helping me? Of course no one would help me, why would anyone help me now when no one did before? I looked up hoping Emmett or Rose would magically appear before my eyes, but instead, I saw Jazz and Edward watching the scene unfold before them.

Jazz ran over without even hesitating, and ordered Newton to put me down in a murderous tone. All that accomplished was Newton making a smart-ass remark.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me, his face was a mixture of anger and something else I couldn't explain. I looked into his eyes and pleaded for him to help me as a tear ran down my cheek. I don't know why I wanted him to help me. He was a guy too. I couldn't explain it but I wanted him to help, and I wanted him to...touch me.

Next thing I knew Edward punched Newton so hard we both toppled over, but before I hit the ground with him, someone caught me.

I looked up through my blurry eyes to see who had caught me.

Holy shit.

I n't expecting to find Edward staring down at me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I could feel his breath on my hair and his heart was beating rapidly. He shocked me when I felt his arms pull me closer to his chest. I can't explain why, but I have never felt as safe as I do right now.

I felt his lips barely touch my hair as he whispered "Are you okay?"

I inhaled to reply, but I couldn't speak when I got a nose full of his scent.

The ocean...and cigarettes?

I took a deep breath and answered him in a whisper so low I hoped he wouldn't hear me.

" I am now, thank you."

I hoped he wouldn't hear me because I wanted to hear his velvety voice one more time.

"Anytime Bell," he replied while smiling into my hair.

_Bell? That was a new one. Wait, did Edward give me a new nickname?_

_No... Why would he do that?_

I looked up at him smiling, "What did you just call me?" I asked, a little confused. His smile faded as if he realized what he had done. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...uh...Isabella?" he questioned. I felt my face get really hot, and I giggled like a moron.

He meant to give me a nickname.

You couldn't keep the smile off my face.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was standing on my balcony, smoking a cigarette. It had gotten pretty dark outside and I'd been standing out here since I got home from school. I was trying to figure out what it was that made Bell freak out when Newton was holding her. I mean I can see the anguish it could cause, but he wasn't physically harming her, or he wouldn't be breathing at the moment.

Bell, though?...What the fuck?...Really...Come on...Edward Masen does not give girls nicknames.

My thoughts were broken by someone pounding on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled, taking my last drag before stubbing then tossing the butt on the ground.

Jasper opened the door and then leaned against the frame. "Figured I would stop by and see if you wanted to come next door and play some video games at Emmett's...So?" He asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged, as if saying, Sure, why not?

We walked across my yard and crossed paths with Rose on the way. I guessed she was going to hangout with Alice so that we can have a "boy's night". What about Bell? I wonder if she'll be next door.

Emmett was waiting by the open door and he waved us in. We followed him into the living room, Which was fucking huge. Emmett said he was going to grab some drinks and he left into what I suspected was the kitchen. Jasper pulled out the PS3 and put in God Of War III. Emmett came back in with three beers and tossed one to me, then to Jasper. We played for about ten minutes and then I had to use the bathroom. Emmett pointed to the stairs. "Third door on the left, bro." he said without tearing his eyes away from the video game.

I walked up the stairs. When I headed down the hall, I heard a beautiful voice coming from the door right across from the bathroom. Probably Bell's room. It was ajar so I decided to lean against the wall and listen.

_"Lyin' awake, watchin' the sunlight. How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes."_

I was amazed by the voice. It sounded so real. I had to ask what system this chic had. I pushed the door open just a little bit more so that I could see inside. To my surprise I only heard background music coming from the stereo. I turned my head and saw Bell looking out the window as she began singing again.

"Constantly pushing the world I know aside. I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try."

The door creaked and she jumped, turning around as fast as her body would allow. I put my hands up but before I could apologize she spoke. "Edward?" She looked at me questioningly. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you Bell." I apologized. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I was playing video games downstairs with Jasper and your cousin, I had to go to the bathroom but when I passed your door..." I paused. "Holy shit Bell. You can really sing." I stated in awe.

_One more thing adding to me wanting her._

She turned four different shades of red.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Anytime," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like a decade. I looked down at my watch and noticed only a minute had passed. "uh, I should probably go downstairs." I shrugged and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey Edward?" Bell said so quietly I barely heard her. I turned around to find her sitting on her bed. "Yeah?" I asked wondering what she could possibly want. "Thanks, for today I mean, you know...at school." She said with her eyes down. She was biting down on her lip again and I couldn't help but stare.

_So fucking...hot...seductive even?!_

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and she was still biting her bottom lip. I wanted to attack her lips with mine, but why? I didn't want anything from her... I just wanted to_ kiss_ her.

**_That's fucking different..._**

" Like I said earlier. Anytime," I smiled. She smiled back for just a second before her smile faded into a frown and she looked down.

I turned to walk out the door so I wouldn't have to see her so sad. Why wasn't she next door with Alice and Rosalie? I snorted because I could tell Rosalie and her didn't care for each other.

I reached her bedroom door and glanced over my shoulder to see if she still looked sad. She just looked even worse. "Hey Bell, would you..uh...like some company?" I asked cautiously. She looked up and she was smiling again. "Actually, yeah that would be nice." she answered almost too quick for me to understand. Well that was easy.

Like she would have said no...I am Edward fucking Masen. No girl says no to me.

Though for some reason I expected her to.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward heard me sing and he liked it. Better yet, he wanted to keep me company. If he was any other guy he wouldn't be in my bedroom, sitting next to me, on my bed. I just didn't have guys in my room, I didn't have guys near me, at least not this close.

"So...why didn't you go next door to hang with Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked me, quirking an eyebrow. "I would have, if Rose wasn't there," I sighed. A knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah it's easy to see that there is tension between you two, but why?" he asked puzzled.

Did I even know why Rose didn't like me? No. I don't have a clue as to why she doesn't. "Good question When you get the answer, let me know," I giggled.

We talked a lot about music. We also talked about school and how he liked it, and he mentioned how Esme adopted him from a group home.

"Could I ask you a kind of personal question?" I asked hopefully. He quirked and eyebrow at me and that answered my question. "Why were you in a group home?" I asked with pure curiosity. He looked down and then met my gaze again.

"For every question I answer, will you answer one?" he asked pleadingly, almost as if he needed to have a reason to answer. Maybe he was embarrassed or maybe he did something bad. Maybe he even had something horrible happen to him.

"Yes, under one condition," I said sternly.

"What?" He whispered.

"Whatever is said here stays here."

He nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

He scooted closer to me and our sides were touching. This was going to be hard for him. I can tell.

"I was put in a group home when my parents died." He said with pain flickering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said as apologetically as I could.

It was his turn to ask me something. "Why do you live with your uncle?" He asked.

Wow I got off with an easy one. It didn't seem fair but I would take it. "My mom and her boyfriend decided to go back packing through Europe." I said trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"You don't get along with them do you?" Edward asked concerned.

I met his gaze while trying to hold back the tears. "You have no idea." I answered in a whisper.

What was I doing? I had to stop before he wanted details.

I looked down at my alarm clock and realized it was three in the morning. He followed my gaze and frowned as if he wasn't happy about the time. "I guess I should go, I'm sure Emmett and your uncle wouldn't appreciate me being in your room around this time." He stated, as if he knew from experience. I snorted and he looked at me confused.

"My uncle is only here three days a week, every other week, and Emmett is probably in his room with Rosalie like every other night." I said with a knowing grin on my face.

He smiled so big it reached his eyes and then looked down. Was he waiting for me to ask him to stay? It would be nice. Maybe I can get some sleep. I felt safe with him for some reason and maybe if he was here, I wouldn't have any nightmares.

"W-would you like to stay the night? I mean..I don't get much sleep, being in a new place and all." I asked nervously. He met my gaze with a lazy smirk. "If you don't mind...I-I don't get much sleep either, just not because I'm in a new place," he said quietly.

I laid down, and told him he should take his shoes off and get comfy. We laid there and talked for awhile, but my eyes soon started to flutter shut.

I woke up with someone's arm wrapped around me and jumped out of bed.

Oh yeah.

Edward.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was...Shit! Seven thirty. I had to get ready for school.

He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had too.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were sitting on her bed with our sides touching as we talked, she was already wearing her pajamas.

They were kind of conservative for a high school girl to be wearing. She had on a loose tee with thin red material, brown pajama pants and had on the cutest monkey slippers.

I looked around her room and laughed quietly to myself at what I saw. Sitting atop her pillows was a stuffed green dog-like alien doll.

Oh, god. She was innocent.

She had asked about me being in a group home and I agreed to answer a question for every one that she answered. She agreed to it if we kept it between us, and of course I agreed.

I definitely didn't need anyone knowing about my past.

I told her that my parents died and no more than that.

When it was my turn I asked her about why she lived with her uncle. She told me that her mom and her mom's boyfriend were backpacking through Europe. I didn't even have to ask why she didn't go because I could tell by her tone that she didn't get along with them.

When it was time to leave I really didn't want to go.

Edward fucking Masen wanted to stay with a girl all night and didn't even want to fuck her. Wow.

She asked if I wanted to stay the night and I didn't even hesitate when I answered. She laid down and told me to get comfy so I took my shoes off and laid next to her. We talked for a little bit longer but then she fell asleep. I soon followed. I woke up, and—holy shit! My arm was around Bell. I looked at her alarm clock, it was only five in the morning so I went back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was in bed alone. Where was Bell? I hope she didn't wake up finding my arm around her and freak out. I sat up and put my shoes on, I walked out of her room and was about to head downstairs but I heard Bell singing in the shower and froze. I don't know how long I stood there and listened to her muffled voice but as soon as I heard the water shut off, I headed home before I was caught.

When I walked in the front door I went straight to my room and slumped on my bed. I was only laying there for a little less than a minute when Alice swung my door open and smiled at me. "Where were you at Mr. Masen?" She giggled like she already knew.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it matter, Ms. Brandon?"

She glared at me and then shrugged. "I guess not since I already know." She giggled and turned to walk down the hall. "Try not to be late for school." She called.

I threw on a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, then headed out.

How did Alice know where I was? Did everyone know? She knew, but how?

Maybe she's psychic? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Yeah right. And I'm a fucking vampire.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! **_Reviewwwwwwwwww_**, please and thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight related... i.e: Characters,places...ect...**_

_**hope you enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:Part 1**

**Part 1. All in your mind**

**"Well it's all in your mind**

**And I wanted to be**

**I wanted to be**

**Wanted to be your good friend"**

**- Beck**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was driving down the road, on my way to pick up Jazz for school. Somehow, it was decided that I would be driving him from now on. On the way there, my mind couldn't stop going right back to Bella and how she reacted with that fuckhead Newton. I concluded that I would definitely have to ask Alice if I wanted to get any answers. I mean they're close, right?

I honked when I got to Jazz's house and waited. Next thing I knew, Jasper was hauling ass to the car, jumping in like he was being chased by a damn Spanish fighting bull.

"Go, dude! GO!" he said, breathing heavily.

I sped off wondering what the fuck he had gotten into so early in the morning. When his house was out of sight, I got my answer. He started laughing so hard I thought he'd piss himself. Between breaths, he explained how he had used Rosalie's favorite shirt to clean up bacon grease. I couldn't help but join him in laughing. Rose looked like a hardcore bitch and I'm sure I'd see that bitch side come out in full force today.

As I walked through the halls with Jasper following closely, I noticed almost every girl we passed were smiling or winking at me. Is that surprising or new to me? Fuck no, but it was a huge difference from the way they acted yesterday. Almost as if they were more...turned on?

I finally decided that I didn't mind either way, I was used to it.

Then I saw that Fuckhead Newton.

I nudged Jazz. "Damn. Look at Newton." I said smugly. I fucked him up! And with only one punch, too. His left eye was black and blue and twice it's normal size, along with his nose which looked even worse. I doubted he could even breathe out of it.

I can't deny it. I was proud. It was pure fucking pleasure to see his face all bruised and swollen, although, I could have done way worse. I have done way worse.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**_Three years earlier.._**

**_"At least my parent's aren't dead." the prick said, clearly trying to piss me off._**

**_"At least mine wanted me!" I didn't know why I was letting him get to me._**

**_He pulled a picture out from his pocket and shoved it in my face, causing it to split in half. "At least I'm not a Momma's Boy." He laughed._**

**_I looked down to see that the picture he had just ripped was mine: a picture of my mother._**

**_The only one I had, and it was ruined._**

**_At that moment, something in me changed. Something dark and volatile took over._**

**_I. Fucking. Snapped._**

* * *

I tried to clear the memory from my mind as I headed to the bathroom. Jasper went on to his class.

When I got to the bathroom, it was empty. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The dark bags under my eyes, the only evidence of the little sleep I had gotten last night. That only reminded me of Bella and her room, and that ugly stuffed alien dog. I looked up again to see my face, and I was...smiling.

I quickly splashed some cold water on my face, washed my hands, then started towards my first class of the day.

Before I even made it to the classroom, I had slammed into something...A wall?

"What the fuck, Ed? Walk much?" Emmett asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

I awkwardly laughed. "What's up?"

"I.." he started while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me oddly. I just quirked an eyebrow. What the hell? Is he nervous?

"I just wanted to come by and say thanks for looking out for my cousin when I wasn't there yesterday." he finished, smiling as if proud of himself for getting the sentence out.

A little caught off guard, I just smiled back and nodded. "Sure, man. No biggie."

He nodded, turned around, and went on his merry way.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in the shower, standing under the spray. The water was dripping down my face as I rinsed the apple scented shampoo from my hair. I thought back to last night for the millionth time since I had woken up this morning. I still couldn't believe Edward had pretty much saved me. At the very least; he saved me from the trauma of having Mike Newton touching me any longer than he did. I felt as if my skin was crawling at the thought.

When Alice had driven me home yesterday, she had stayed with me until Emmett got there. She told him what happened with Newton and how Edward came to my rescue. He told me he would never leave school early again, after apologizing profusely. I had assured him I was fine, and to stop being silly.

I rubbed my lotion on every inch of my body. It smelled like vanilla and I loved how smooth it made my skin feel. After, I threw on a semi-tight light blue v-neck, a pair of tattered skinny jeans, and my converse sneakers.

I walked back to my room, gathering up the courage to wake an adorable sleeping Edward. What I expected to see was not, in fact, an adorable sleeping Edward.

Just an empty bed.

I sighed in realization. Of course he didn't stay. Why would he?

When I was fully dressed, I walked downstairs to the living room to wait for Alice. She was driving me today and then we were going to go to her house after school to get ready for Rose's party.

I sighed. I had almost forgotten. Tonight, I Bella Swan become Bella Barbie.

I figured Alice was already outside so I grabbed my iPod and my bag, and went out to Alice and her shiny yellow Porsche.

Fucking yellow.

Alice was leaned up against the passenger door. She smiled brightly when she saw me. I looked at her, and giggled. She was wearing an outfit that only Alice could pull off; a tight pink tee that said something about shoes and Ken, a pink tutu that was shades lighter than the shirt, and pink peep-toe pumps with bows. So Alice.

I was relieved when first period was over. That relief was short lived though, when I remembered that Newton was in my second period. I made my way there, preparing myself for anything. I'll admit it...I was a bit nervous.

I walked in, surveying the classroom. He was already seated, looking down at his lap. Wow. Edward really must have packed some punch. He looked up as I walked to my seat, only to quickly look away. Seeing Newton act like this replaced my nerves with pure anger. How dare he have the nerve to look apologetic?

Well guess what, Mike fucking Newton? Fuck. You.

I let out a deep calming breath and sat down in my chair. Newton didn't look at me for the rest of the period. For that, I was grateful.

When the bell rang I went straight to my locker, put my books away, and grabbed my iPod. When I walked into the lunch room, Rose and Em were already at our table. I got my lunch, sat down, and began eating my turkey sandwich after I put my ear buds in. A song started and I was instantly sucked in by the opening guitar chords of "Everybody Loves A Loser" by Morcheeba. I had to fight the impulse to start singing along. So many people were around. I just had to settle for mouthing the lyrics.

Alice and Jazz joined us and five minutes later, Edward following behind. I'd never admit to being happy that he was finally here, but I really was. I hadn't seen him since I left him in my bed this morning.

Oh god.

That's when I remembered that he had disappeared when I was in the shower. My mood plummeted. My breathing felt forced and my heart felt heavy.

He regretted ever being there, didn't he? He couldn't even face me.

At that last thought, I got mad.

No, not mad. Fucking pissed. I didn't make my anger apparent, I just visualized confronting him about it, calling him every name in the book.

I took out one of my ear buds so I could hear the conversations going on around me, then decided to take a risk and look up, across the table, where Edward sat. He was looking towards the door so I glanced in that direction only to see...Ugh.

Three girls were walking in and heading straight to our table. Lauren Mallory was on the right, dressed in her usual skanky attire, white top and mini skirt. Stuck-up Stanley was only moderately skanky today in literally skin tight jeans, and a purple top that I'm sure was to enhance the cleavage she was showing off. Victoria Sinclair was front and center. She was donning black leather pants, killer pumps, and a blood red halter top that stated "FANGS ARE FANTASTIC." I had to admit though, she was gorgeous. She was almost prettier than Rose, which is no small feat. On a positive note, it's nice to see that the Sluts' Dress Code of Conduct wasn't deterred by Forks weather.

I took the other headphone out so I could fully hear. When they finally reached the table, Victoria flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smiled at Edward. It only fueled my anger, and something else I couldn't quite place, when he smiled back.

"Ladies." he said with a crooked grin that could make any girl melt.

"You're Eddy, right?" She asked. Eddy?

Bitch.

"I'm Victoria. This is Lauren, and this is Jessica." she said, pointing them out. Personally, I think Skank 1 and Skank 2 would've sufficed.

Edward quirked an eyebrow then curiously asked "And what can I do for you?"

Victoria sat on the edge of the table with her back to me, facing Edward. Alice, Rose, and I all gave each other the same look and rolled our eyes.

"We were just wondering..." she paused.

"...if the rumors were true. You know, about you saving Emo Girl over there from big bad Mike." she waved in my direction, then in Newton's.

That slut had the nerve to talk about me when I was sitting right here, at my table?

Rose and Alice both gave me the same look. The "You better say something or I will" one. I didn't respond so of course Rose decided to take it upon herself and set Victoria straight.

"Her name is Bella." Rose snarled. The hyenas laughed and Victoria turned to face her.

"I don't give a shit what her name is, Blondie." she replied in a vicious tone. I could practically see smoke coming out of Rosalie's ears.

Enough was enough. I did something that no one has ever seen me nor thought I could do.

I stood up, walked around the table to where I was standing in between Rose and Victoria. I gave Rose a look that said "I got this". She looked surprised but sat down, her hands bawled into tight fists, just waiting for an opportunity to strike the bitch.

Victoria stepped closer to me and the whole cafeteria quieted. It's like teenagers had some sixth sense: They just know when they're about to see some drama unfold right before them. They sat in dead silence, waiting hungrily for something gossip-worthy to happen.

"Do you have something to say, Emo Girl?" Victoria taunted with a snarl. No doubt, the whole room was hanging on every single word.

I put a finger up. "First? My name is Bella, not Emo Girl, not bitch. Bel-la." I lifted a second finger.

"Second? Blondie over there could kick your ass with her eyes closed so if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up."

"And, third! All the guys at this table have higher standards and don't care for STDs. You can stop wasting your breath." I smiled. "So why don't you and your minions save yourselves from any more humiliation, turn the fuck around, and walk away."

I heard some of the students gasp and a couple of the others snicker. I sat back down in my seat and crossed my arms across my chest. Victoria stood there for another minute in shock before glaring at me as the cafeteria slowly began to recover from the impromptu verbal bitch slap.

"You just made a huge mistake." She stated before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**EPOV**

Everyone was already at the lunch table when I took my seat. Rose and Alice were going on about some party Rose was having tonight, Jazz and Emmett were nodding when they heard "party", and Bella was listening to her iPod, sipping on a bottle of Vanilla Coke. She was biting that damn lip again.

I glanced up towards the door and noticed three fucking sexy girls walking towards our table, staring right at me. I guessed that these were the "IT girls". I continued to stare at them as they made their way to the table, wondering what they wanted. The redhead in the middle smiled at me seductively while flipping her hair back. I smiled back. What can I say? I'm a guy with a weakness for hot girls. "Ladies." The crooked smirk gets them every single time.

"You're Eddy, right?" she practically purred my name. The whole Eddy thing kind of rubbed me the wrong way, but she could call me Dickhead and I'd probably still answer.

"I'm Victoria. This is Lauren, and this is Jessica." I quirked an eyebrow, still wondering what they wanted from me. It wasn't hard to guess by the way the blonde—Lauren was pretty much eye-fucking me, and the way the brunette—Jessica was sticking her chest out as if to offer them up on a silver platter.

"And what can I do for you?" or to you? Whatever the case may be.

The redhead, Victoria, sat facing me on the edge of the table. I glanced at Bella briefly. She looked straight pissed.

"We were just wondering..." she trailed off.

"...if the rumors were true. You know, about you saving Emo Girl over there from big bad Mike." She smirked.

I guess Rose wasn't the only one who had a problem with Bella. I could tell by Bella's reaction that the feeling was entirely mutual. Must be a girl thing.

As I was about to reply, Rose stood and leaned against the table slowly. There was the bitch side I was waiting for. I could tell she was using every bit of strength not to leap over the table and rip Victoria's head off.

Ge'ez, what ever happened to sisterhood and all that? These girls are downright hostile with one another.

"Her name is Bella." Well I guess the whole "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" saying has some truth to it.

Victoria snorted as if she was amused that Rose, of all people, was defending Bella. Lauren and Jessica laughed as well.

"I could give a shit what her name is, Blondie." Rose was fucking fuming. I looked over at Bella, she had this look on her face. Determination? She stood and walked around to where Rose and Victoria were glaring at each other. Rose finally sat down, growling, after receiving a pointed look from Bella.

Bella then turned to Victoria, who in turn, stepped closer. If I wasn't just as eager to hear what Bella had to say, I would've snorted at how everyone else in the room completely hushed.

"Do you have something to say, Emo Girl?" the redhead inquired.

Bella held a finger up in front of Victoria's face. "First? My name is Bella, not Emo Girl, bitch. Bel-la."

She held up another. "Second? Blondie over there could kick your ass with her eyes closed so if I were you, I'd shut the fuck up."

Why did I find this so fucking hot?

Up went another finger. "And, third? All of the guys at this table have higher standards and don't care for STDs. You can stop wasting your breath." she grinned. "So why don't you and your minions save yourselves from any more humiliation, turn the fuck around, and walk away."

Really fucking hot. I didn't know she had it in her. Feisty Bella was definitely a turn on.

Apparently everyone else was just as shocked. I could hear gasps from all over the room, and some snickers too, myself included.

Bella sat back down and crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk on her face. The three girls just stood there before Victoria recovered and glared at Bella. "You just made a huge mistake." she said as they turned around to leave.

Well...glad that's over.

The bell rang and we left to our own classes. Bella was back to being my mute lab partner who blushed every time she caught me staring. It was so fucking cute, but I wasn't fooled. What happened in the lunch room was evidence that she wasn't all docile and shy. This kitten had some sharp claws.

I also noticed that she looked severely irritated throughout class, but I just chalked it up to the whole Victoria situation at lunch.

In the parking lot after school, I had found Alice leaning against my Volvo. "Edward." she said simply.

"Hey, why aren't you with Bella? Don't you drive her home?" I questioned.

"You have something to ask me, don't you?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I already had but she cut me off before I could answer. "No, Edward, not about that." She rolled her eyes.

I just looked at her, confused as all hell. Then something clicked. I was planning on talking to Alice about Bella and why she freaked out. I was quiet for a moment and she waited patiently. The smile she wore never left her face.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked in a serious tone, and Alice picked up on it right away. She knew exactly what I meant.

"All I know is what Emmett told us all. Bella went through a...traumatic experience. No one knows the details, not even Emmett."

I couldn't stop the memory that flooded my brain.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Ten years earlier.._**

**_I was scared._**

**_I was still seeing stars from the first punch, and that was half an hour ago._**

**_He walked into my room and I hid under the covers, knowing it wouldn't protect me, but doing it anyway._**

**_"Hey Boy, look what I've got for you." he said in a normal tone, as if nothing had happened._**

**_I slowly peeked out from under my blanket. He had a giant bowl of rocky road ice cream: my favorite._**

**_That must have meant he was sorry. That it was a one time thing._**

**_It wasn't._**

* * *

**Next up: the party!**

**This story is only just beginning.**

**REVIEW! I mean, review please :)**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, and those who keep coming back to read!**_

_**This is Part 2: the party. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Part 2**

**"You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you**

**How to go on"**

**- Cascada**

* * *

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD, Bella! You're a closet bitch!" Alice squealed on the way home from school. I just rolled my eyes at her.

I was replaying what happened at lunch over and over again in my head. I couldn't believe I did that. I, Bella Swan, stuck it to the "IT girls"! I felt free and I felt great.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Yeah Bella?" she grinned.

"Do you really think I'm a closet bitch?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Oh Bella, of course you're not a bitch." She waved her hand dismissively like it was a known fact that I could never be a bitch.

She was right.

We pulled up in front of her house and I told her I was going to run next door and put my stuff in my room, and that I would come back over so that her and Rose can make me their own personal barbie doll.

As I ran across the wet grass my feet came out in front of me and I was an inch from the ground.

What the?..

"You really should be more careful. This is twice in one week I've saved you." A familiar velvety voice stated.

Edward!

I wanted to know why he left this morning without one word but decided not to bother. His hands were cold on my arms. Cold, but soft.

I blushed when I realized we were still in this awkward position. I was leaning back, like the way they do in The Matrix, and my back was about an inch from the grass. Edward had one hand on each of my arms holding me so that I wouldn't touch the ground.

I could feel my blush darken. "Thanks." I muttered as he pulled me up.

"Think you can make it the rest of the way safely?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Of course I can, I'm not that clumsy." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Who the fuck was I kidding? I am the clumsiest person alive.

He smiled and turned towards his house. I watched him walk inside, then I turned around to start walking again but spotted Em staring at me and shaking his head disapprovingly.

I walked past him and into the house walking straight to my room and setting my stuff on my bed.

I ran down the stairs and headed straight for the door but as soon as I touched the knob Emmett grabbed my arm and spun me so that I was facing him.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a stern voice, his arms crossed. Here we go.

"I was going to Alice's because her, Rose and I are going to play dress up. Is that okay, Daddy?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and laughed before returning to an I mean business face.

"I don't want you hanging out with Edward, okay?" He wasn't asking though he was ordering, just in a nicer way.

"Um...you're not my dad, Emmett." I tried to hold the anger back. Who does he think he is?

"I'm just looking out for you Bella, you don't even know him." He said sincerely.

"Neither do you! I'm a big girl, Emmett, I can take care of myself!" I growled

I turned back to the door and swung it open to leave, only to find Edward standing with his fist up about to knock. I wondered if he'd heard anything.

* * *

**EPOV**

I wonder if Bella is going to be at Rose's party tonight. Not that it mattered. After Alice left me standing at my car, Victoria and her little posse walked up and asked me if I would be at the party. I told them yeah and that I could pick them up, which they agreed to.

"Dude, we're going to show up with the hottest girls in forks!" Jasper grinned.

"That's nothing new." I shrugged.

"Do you think...uh...Alice would be jealous?" Jasper asked awkwardly.

"Well, if she likes you, then yes she will, but you'll have to use the girls to your advantage." I stated with a knowing smirk.

Of course I knew. I've done that plenty of times. Girls are just too easy.

I dropped Jasper off and told him I would be back at seven to get him so that we could go get the girls from Victoria's. Tonight was going to be a goodnight for Edward Masen.

So now I'm referring to myself in the third person?

I pulled into the driveway and noticed Bella running across our yard heading to her house, she almost fell a couple times so I jumped out of the car and ran towards her to make sure she didn't.

From what I have heard and noticed, Bell was quite clumsy.

I got behind her in the nick of time because as I stepped up next to her, her feet flew out in front of her and she went back first, towards the wet grass. I grabbed her by her arms barely saving her from touching the ground. God this girl needed a lot of saving.

"You really should be more careful. This is twice in one week I've saved you." I stated while grinning.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I pulled her up and asked if she could make it the rest of the way safely and she said yes while rolling her eyes. So I turned and walked into the house. After shutting the door behind me I heard a bunch of thrashing upstairs.

I walked up the stairs and turned right, towards the noise. I walked into Alice's room. She was throwing clothes around in her closet, and cussing at herself.

"Having fun talking to yourself?" I asked while trying to hold back the laughter.

She walked out of her closet and crossed her arms. "I have nothing to wear to Rose's Party!" She whined while stomping her feet like a two year old.

"How about something green?" I asked with caution hoping she wouldn't know that I had a reason to pick that color.

Green is Jasper's favorite color. If Alice wore it, he would go crazy.

She smiled so big it touched her eyes. "That's perfect! It's Jazzy's favorite color!" She mumbled excitedly as quiet as possible so that I wouldn't hear.

"Jazzy? You have a nick name for Jasper? Why?" I asked curiously.

Maybe she liked him too. I mean, hell, what are the odds?

She looked shocked for a second and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "You heard me?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yeah I did, so will you answer my question?" I gave her a pointed look and she turned to walk back into her closet.

"We will be together one day." She said confidently. She made it sound like she already knew they would. Like it was a fact.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting on Alice's bed while she was rummaging through her closet, trying to find me some clothes.

This is going to blow.

I couldn't help but stare at Alice's walls. They were covered with glass that had purple lights in between them.

Totally Alice!

I jumped when her bedroom door swung open harshly as Rose stormed in.

"Alice, have you picked out an outfit for you and Bells?" She yelled.

Alice came skipping out of the closet with some clothes in her arms. She threw them onto the bed and looked at Rose.

"Rose, where did you get those boots?" She asked anxiously.

"Never mind that. What are you and Miss Conservative wearing tonight?" Rose growled, annoyed.

Rosalie was wearing grey and black ripped skinny jeans, a tightplum-purple v-neck, and plum-purple velvet boots that went up to her knees. Wow. She was stunning.

Alice held up a short green tank top dress "I'm wearing this dress tonight with my gold heels." Alice smirked. She then held up a jean mini skirt and I automatically shook my head.

"No mini skirts, Alice!" I sneered.

Rose rolled her eyes, walked over to the closet, and disappeared inside. A few minutes later she walked out holding a pair of red ankle boots and a pair of tight blue skinny jeans. "Here's the deal, Swan. If you wear these boots you can wear these pants. Otherwise you wear a skirt!" She said with a wide grin on her face.

Fuck me.

"Okay." I agreed.

Alice then held up a black tank top that zipped down all the way, from the top to the bottom. I nodded not wanting to argue anymore. I got to cover up my legs at least. I went into the bathroom to change into my outfit and found a red and black leopard print push up bra. Great, I should have known that was going to happen.

When I walked out of the bathroom, both their jaws dropped and Alice whistled "Ohh baby, lookin' good!" She squealed.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat me down in the middle of the room on a chair so that she could do my make-up and Alice could do my hair. When they finally finished I looked in the mirror and, damn I look great, I barely recognize myself.

It was barely six and Alice had just finished getting ready. Rose had left thirty minutes prior to head next door so that Emmett and her could go to her house and set up.

I was in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror wondering who I was, when I heard a knock on Alice's bedroom door. Alice yelled "Come in!" and I heard Edward talking to her. She yelled and cussed at him, then I heard a door slam.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice sitting on her bed and pouting. "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned. "Edward, Bella, he is so stupid. I want you to stay away from him!" She raised her voice and pointed at the door.

Oh, not her too!

"Alice did you and Emmett both get together at some point and decide he was no good for me?" I asked hurt. I couldn't believe that Alice, my Ally, would conspire behind my back.

"Of course not! How could you even suggest that?" She gasped and pain flashed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It's just that Emmett said the same thing." I sighed.

"Yeah but I have a reason..." She paused. "...He's going to pick up the three whores and bring them to the party." She looked down as she said this, as if it was her fault.

I couldn't believe it. I thought he was better than that. I guess I was wrong.

* * *

**EPOV**

I knocked on Alice's door to tell her I was heading out, and that I would see her tonight.

She yelled for me to come in and what I saw made my jaw drop. Jasper was going to die when he saw Alice.

"Hey, I have to pick up a couple of people before I go to the party so I'll see ya' there." I said and turned to leave. "Why are you picking up those cheap sluts?" Alice snarled.

Wow, the pixie is scary when she's mad. Why did that make her so mad? Wait I didn't even tell her who I was picking up. .Fuck.

"Just because you and the girls hate them doesn't mean Jasper and I have to!" I glared back.

Her face fell and she plopped down on her bed. I heard her whisper "Jazzy." She looked betrayed.

"I was just trying to look out for you Ed, and I don't hate anyone." She whispered so low I barely heard her.

"Well I can take care of myself, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

Why was I still yelling? Because I'm a total asshole.

I honked my horn as I pulled up to Jasper's house. He ran outside and jumped into my car. "You ready for this?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. With a huge smirk he nodded and that was answer enough for me.

I pulled up outside of Victoria's house. The girls were sitting outside waiting and there was a guy with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail sitting on a motorcycle talking to them. Jasper and I had gotten out of the car and walked up to the garage to get the girls, when the guy turned around.

Well, Fuck my life.

"Mama's boy! Longtime, no see." The guy called when he saw me. I cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Unwanted asshole." I snarled back

Victoria looked at James and then at me. "You know my brother?" she asked confused.

Her brother? That's just fucking awesome. "Yeah, I broke his jaw a couple times." I said with a smirk. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "Yeah and I broke your nose a couple times." he hissed in response.

"Once isn't a couple of times," I said with a grin.

Victoria's mouth dropped. "That's the guy you were always fighting with?" She spun around so she could face him. He just nodded. Then, to my surprise, she told him not to even look at me. With that, we all got in my Volvo and headed to the party.

When we pulled up outside of Jasper's house, it was seven thirty and a shit load of people were already there. We walked through the front door and I spotted her. I could only see the back of a brunette chic but damn this bitch was sexy from what I could see.

Victoria and the girls walked off to get us all some shots and Jasper was watching them walk away. "Jazz, dude. Who the fuck is the smokin' brunette standing with Alice?" I asked practically drooling over her ass and the long chocolatey brown wavy hair that flowed down her back.

Jasper shrugged, then yelled "Hey Alice! Come here." Then the brunette turned around and started walking towards us. She was beyond fucking sexy, it almost wasn't bearable. Wait, is that?..Holy shit. I hardly even noticed, at least, I think it's her.

Well fuck me. Who knew she could look so tasty?

* * *

**BPOV**

As we walked into Rose's house, I felt eyes undressing me with every step I took. I stole a side glance and saw Mike and Tyler with there jaws touching the floor, staring straight at me.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were standing in a circle talking when they both shut up and stared blankly towards the door. I followed their gaze and saw the skanks walk in with Edward and Jazz.

I thought I wanted him. Now he just disgusted me.

At least, that's what I tried to tell myself.

We quickly started talking again, ignoring what we just saw, when Jazz called for Alice to go over there. She smiled at me and told me to come. I sighed, but followed anyway. I turned around and started walking towards Jazz and Edward and noticed that Edward's eyes were glued to me.

"Isn't it rude to stare?" Alice asked Edward, giggling.

Jasper told Alice how good she looked in her dress. She was being all girly, and giggly.

Edward stared at me in awe and I just glared at him. How could he? Then again, how couldn't he?

Icky Vicky walked back over to us. She handed Edward a shot and then whispered something in his ear. Fucking whore. They both took their shots and then walked to the dance floor. Victoria started grinding all over him and it pissed me off so I decided I would do something I'd never done.

I walked over to the bar where Rose, Em and Mike were taking shots. "Can I join?" I asked not caring if they said yes or no, because I would fucking do it anyways. Rose waved Alice and Jasper over to us and Em poured six shots. We did four rounds and then I decided I wanted to get a little anger out and sing. Since I was buzzed I didn't care that all of Forks High and then some were here and would hear me sing. "Hey Rose, what would you say to some karaoke?" I asked with a grin already knowing what song I would sing.

Rose was already kind of drunk, so she agreed. Rose and I got along fine when she was drunk or when the three skanks were around.

Rose grabbed me by the hand and we walked into the living room where there was a little music platform set up. I asked if she had songs with just the background music, she said yeah. I asked her if she had "Cool Rider". She nodded and put the Grease 2 karaoke CD in. Alice, Em, and Jazz walked over and stood in front of the little "stage".

Rose picked up a mic and shut off the music, "Everyone, it's karaoke time!" she said with a slur. Everyone started drunkenly cheering and yelling.

Rosalie turned the CD on and handed me the mic. "Blow them away, Bells!" She said with a knowing smirk. Rose, Emmett, and Alice all knew I could sing and loved listening on the rear occasions that I would. The music began playing and it was my cue. I took a deep breath, met Edward's gaze and started to sing.

**"If you really want to know**

**What I want in a guy...**

**Well, I'm lookin' for a ream on a mean machine**

**With hell in his eyes.**

**I want a devil in skin tight leather,**

**And he's gonna be wild as the wind.**

**And the one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..."**

**"To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.**

**If he's cool enough,**

**He can burn me through and through.**

**Whhoa ohhhh**

**If it takes forever,**

**Then I'll wait forever.**

**No ordinary boy,**

**No ordinary boys gonna do.**

**I want a rider that is cool."**

For the next part, I made sure that Edward was staring straight back at me. Which he was.

**"That's the way it's gonna be,**

**And that's the way that I feel.**

**I need a whole lot more than the boy next door,**

**I want hell on wheels.**

**Just give me a fine motorcycle,**

**With a man growin' out of the seat.**

**And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..."**

I wasn't even looking at Edward anymore, but at a really hot guy that had just walked in. My bad boy radar went off. He was leaning up against the wall, smiling at me. So I decided to stare at him while I sang.

**"To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.**

**If he's cool enough,**

**He can burn me through and through.**

**Whhoa ohhhh**

**If it takes forever,**

**Then I'll wait forever.**

**No ordinary boy,**

**No ordinary boys gonna do.**

**I want a rider that is cool."**

The guy was about the same height as Jasper and had long blonde hair that was back in a pony tail. He was carrying a helmet and wearing a leather jacket. He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile while I finished the song.

**"I don't want no ordinary guy,**

**Comin' on strong to me.**

**They don't know what I'm lookin' for,**

**They don't know what I need.**

**They're gonna know when he gets here,**

**Cause the crowd will be shakin'.**

**I'll do anything to let him know,**

**That I'm his, his for the takin'."**

**"I want a coooooool rider,**

**A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.**

**I want a coooooool rider,**

**A cool,cool,cool, cool rider.**

**I want a c-o-o-l r-i-d-e-r,**

**I need a c-o-o-l r-i-d-e-r."**

The music went off and everyone was cheering. Everyone but the skanks. I looked at Edward to see if he was still looking at me. He was. He was smiling at me with his crooked smile that almost made me melt until I remembered the stranger that winked at me. I looked past Edward to see if the mysterious guy was still leaning against the wall, but he wasn't. He was, however, walking towards me.

As I set the mic down I realized Edward was looking at me, then followed my eyes to the guy. His face automatically flashed with anger and I couldn't help but wonder why.

The guy met me at the front of the stage put one hand one each side of my waist and helped me off with ease.

"You have a dazzling voice darlin'." He said with a grin.

Dazzling? That's one word no one has ever said about me or my singing.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the way Bell looked standing in front of me. I was going to ask her if she wanted to dance but Victoria came back and handed me a shot of Jack. "Want to dance?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

I wonder if it would make Bell jealous? Yeah, it definitely would.

We took our shots and headed towards the dance floor where Vicky started grinding all over me. I glanced to see if Bella was watching us and she was, but what I saw in her face nearly killed me. She looked pissed the fuck off, but it was her eyes that gave away the hurt and betrayal.

She turned around and headed towards the bar where Rose and her cousin were. I saw her do round after round of shots. Impressive.

Then Bella and Rose headed for the stage. The next thing I knew no one was dancing but everyone was watching and listening to the background music that began to play loudly from the speakers.

Bells stood there with the mic for a few minutes and then she started to sing. The first half of the song, she stared at me. I knew she was singing this song or at least this part of it to me.

"I need a whole lot more than the boy next door."

I know that sounds cocky, but the only reason why I felt like that was because she glared at me while singing it.

Bella started staring past me, then she smiled. I followed her eyes to see what or who made her smile and I found James with a wide grin. He started to walk towards the stage, but when Bella turned around to put her mic down he stopped next to me.

"I can tell you want her. Too bad I'll get her first." He stated smugly.

I growled to myself as I watched him go over to her and put his hands on her waist, helping her down. At that precise moment, I wanted to tackle him, beat the living shit out of him again, and tell him to stay the fuck away from her. I couldn't do that so instead, I handled my anger the second best way. By fucking the shit out of his sister.

"Want to head to my place, Vicky?" I whispered in her ear while grabbing her ass. She just nodded and I wrapped my arm around her and headed towards the door to leave.

I stopped before walking out and looked over my shoulder to see Bell one more time. She was staring at me while James was talking and I saw pain flash across her eyes once more.

I don't know why I still left, I should have just walked over there and stole Bell away from that ass, but fucking his sister seemed like it would hit him so much harder. Besides, Bella wasn't stupid enough to actually hook up with James or even "talk" to him.

I hoped.

* * *

**Pleaseeeee reviewwwww 33333**

**The drama's only just begun.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"He wants a fight**

**Well now he's got one**

**And he ain't seen me crazy yet"**

**Gunpowder and Lead- Miranda Lambert**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at my alarm clock and sighed realizing it was only three in the morning. In three more hours I had to get up and get ready for a new week of school. I didn't remember much from Rose's party, but I did remember that I had met a really hot guy named James.

I barely got any sleep all weekend because I couldn't help wondering what ever happened with Victoria and Edward. I don't know why it bothered me so much when I thought about them together, or doing anything together.

**Hey are you asleep Allypop? -Bella**

I sent Alice a text knowing she was asleep, but a few seconds later my cell phone vibrated and I fell out of bed, because it scared me.

_Actually...yes I am. I can't get comfy so I decided not to sleep. Whats up Bellerina? -Alice_

**Well... I can't sleep! Want some company? I really need some girl talk. -Bella**

_Duh. Esme is out of town so just knock on the front door and I'll come down and get you. -Alice_

I didn't even reply back I just threw on my black and red hoodie and tip toed down the stairs so that I wouldn't wake up Emmett.

I walked into the kitchen to find a pen and piece of paper so that I could write Emmett a note. I wouldn't want him to worry when he woke up to me gone.

**Dear Em Bear,**

**I couldn't sleep so Alice told me to come keep her company. She will give me a ride in the morning so don't worry.**

**P.s**

**I'll see you at school. -Love Always, Bells**

I quietly shut the door behind me and locked it as I left. It was raining so I put my hood up and ran across the my yard to Alice's.

_**Fuck! **_I yelled as I tripped landing in the mud. I tried to stand up but my ankle hurt so I decided to text Alice and let her know it'll take me awhile to get there.

**Allypop, I tripped and am sitting in the mud in your front yard. :( my ankle hurts so it'll take me a little while to get there. -Bella**

A minute had passed when I didn't receive a text back I thought that maybe she had fallen back asleep.

_Why did I have to be so clumsy?_

A tried to stand again but still couldn't, I was about to crawl towards Alice's house when her front door slung open and someone ran towards me, leaving the door open behind them. I was looking down, embarrassed that little Alice would have to try and help me to her house when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bell you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

I felt warm hands pull me off the ground by my arms and it made my body tingle.

"Can you walk?" He asked while wrapping his arm around my waist I just shook my head yes.

We took a step forward and I groaned at the pain that shot up my leg from my ankle. I was swooped up so fast I didn't even have time to blink, and I was carried into the house bridal style.

Edward walked upstairs to Alice's room, kicking the door open and was about to set me on her bed when we heard a screech behind us. It was Alice and she had her hands on her hips. She was like a ten year old girl wearing barbie pj's, and she looked like someone just called Ken GI joe instead.

"Don't you dare set her on my bed." She said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Then where do I set her Al?" Edward hissed back.

Alice looked around and pointed to her desk chair "There." Edward just shook his head and walked over setting me down in the chair. Alice disappeared into her closet and came back out a minute later with a pair of pink sweats and a black tank top.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was three fifteen in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I didn't get much sleep this weekend because all I wanted was to know if anything happened between Bell and James. I was hoping Bella was okay because if he hurt her, I would kill him. I still couldn't figure out why I felt this way about Bella but there was something that drew us together. I didn't sleep with Victoria Friday night, but I let her please me. That bitch is so fucking easy.

I was standing on my balcony smoking a cigarette when a shadow moving in the yard caught my attention. I looked down and saw Bella running, in the rain , towards my house.

_Please don't trip. Please don't trip._

I repeated over and over again in my head hoping she wouldn't hurt herself. Bella was such a klutz. I had saved her Friday from tripping and falling and now I might have to do it again.

A few seconds later she tripped and fell in the mud. I saw her try to stand up, but she couldn't. I waited to see if she was going to call anyone but doubted it after a minute. She just sat there in the rain and mud. What was she, crazy? She was going to get sick!

Why do I even give a fuck?

I sighed and headed downstairs and out the front door to save her, yet again. I didn't even bother closing the door just in case I had to carry her inside. I pulled her up, snaking my arms around her waist and when I did I felt an electric jolt run through my body. This wasn't the first time I've felt it. In fact, the only times I had felt it were when I was touching Bell.

She couldn't walk so I took her up to Alice's room and sat her down on the chair by Alice's desk. I looked at her ankle, she sprained it pretty fucking bad. I only knew the signs because I planned on becoming a doctor. I've read books on things like this. I told Alice and Bell that I was going to get some stuff to wrap up her ankle.

It took me awhile to get everything and when I got back, Bell was trying to stumble her way to the bed when she tripped over a pair of Alice's heels. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest so that she wouldn't fall again.

I swooped her up and sat her on the corner of the bed so that I could wrap up her ankle. After I finished she looked me in the eyes and blushed profusely, and she starting biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Thanks, again." She barely whispered.

"Anytime, but Bell..." I started, pausing to see if she would answer.

"Yeah, Edward?" She asked with curious eyes.

I started to stand but stopped and bent towards her ear.

"Promise me you will try to be more careful, I can't always be here to save you no matter how much I want to be." I whispered low so that Alice wouldn't hear me.

She nodded and then climbed into Alice's bed and got under the covers. I smiled at her and mouthed "Thank you." I walked out and shut Alice's door, then leaned up against the wall next to it for a second. When I was about to walk away I heard James' name and put my ear to the door to hear more clearly.

"So, I hear James is starting at our school Monday." Alice said in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah I guess, I didn't talk to him much this weekend but he mentioned something about it." Bella answered nonchalantly.

Fuck my life.

"What happened after the party Friday?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I was pretty drunk and pretty upset so I went home and tried to get some sleep, but couldn't." Bella said with a sigh.

I wondered what she was upset about. Was it because I left with Victoria? I guess I would find out at school, since I kinda told Victoria she could be my girl if she wanted. I wasn't all there when I told her that. I was amazed by her head giving skills. I laughed to myself and then headed back to bed.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I just pulled up at school, she parked next to Edward's Volvo. We were walking up the stairs to enter the school when I saw them.

That Whore! And I didn't mean the redhead either!

There was Edward and Victoria, leaning against the wall talking to Jasper and Lauren. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me to promise him something and then I find out he's with her.

Alice followed my gaze and her jaw dropped. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when a very loud motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot. In sync Alice and I turned around to see who was on the bike.

The bike parked and when the guy took his helmet off my jaw dropped. It was James! He looked up and smiled sweetly at me. I started to blush and was going to turn back around to walk into school but when I remembered who I saw Icky Vicky with, I decided to use James to my advantage.

I walked towards him and he met me half way, Alice didn't follow me which I figured she wouldn't.

"Hey there Bell cutie," James said before he scooped me up into a bear hug.

"James, I can't...breath," I mumbled.

He laughed and then apologized. He put his arm around me and I was going to shake it off because it made me feel really uncomfortable, but when I met Edward's gaze I decided to let it stay, just to piss him off.

Classes flew by and next thing I knew, lunch was here. I walked out of second period and went straight to my locker. I put everything in and pulled out my iPod. I put it on shuffle and headed towards the cafeteria.

When I walked in the door I looked towards my table to see if everyone was there and to my surprise and disgust, there was a redhead sitting on Edward's lap. Alice and Rose both met my gaze and we all rolled our eyes.

I'd just gotten my tray when I bumped into someone. The guy caught my tray before it clattered to the ground, and handed it back to me.

"You should be more careful." He said.

I looked up to see James. He smiled at me and I blushed.

Perfect! I can use him.

"Want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I asked seductively. He smiled and nodded.

He grabbed my tray and winked at me. When we got to the table, everyone said hey. Rose stood up and glared at us.

"What the hell is this douche doing at our table?" Rose sneered, pointing at James.

"What the fuck Rose?" Everyone said at the same time.

I turned to look at James apologetically and he just smiled at me.

"It's cool. I can take a hint." He said before turning to walk away.

I shook my head before turning to the table.

"This is my table too I have a say in who sits here, and he can stay," I growled.

Emmett and Alice said okay but Rose was a whole other story. She slammed her fist on the table.

"That Ignorant, pitiful excuse for a human being is not sitting at this table!" She said slamming her fist on the table again.

Victoria jumped up off of Edwards lap "Don't you dare talk about him like that, Barbie!" She snarled.

I turned to look at him and saw a smile creep up his face as he stared at Victoria. I looked down at Edward who was also smiling at her and something in me just snapped.

I turned to James and pointed at Victoria. "Are you sleeping with this nasty whore, too?" I growled at James. He started laughing and Victoria along with everyone at the table choked.

I didn't even wait for his answer. I walked over and stood next to Rose. "You can't sit with us!" I said with a snarl.

Then Rose turned to Victoria "You can't either, Bitch!" She said angrily.

Victoria gave us both a knowing smirk and sat down on Edward's lap again. That over did it and I flipped out. I walked around the table and grabbed her by her arm yanking her off of his lap. I shoved her towards James, who caught her before she hit the ground.

"She said get the fuck away from our table!" I growled trying to hold back my anger.

Everyone looked at me, shocked, but I didn't give a flying fuck. She went to sit back down on Edward's lap but I had other plans and I quickly sat down on him before she could.

Two can play this game.

To my surprise, Edward played along with me, although I didn't understand why.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at James and Victoria. "You heard her. Bell says leave so I suggest you leave," he commanded with an evil gleam in his eye.

The whole table was staring at us and I looked down blushing. Victoria turned to walk away but James stood there confused for a second before walking away.

I remembered I was sitting on Edward and quickly jumped up. "I need to get some air." I stated and walked outside.

What the fuck did I just do? Who was I? This wasn't the normal, shy, scared Isabella Swan I knew. I was different and it had something to do with him.

I felt a hand on my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dark. There was no use in screaming for help, because no one would. She was here, she was drunk and passed out, but she was here. She was supposed to love me. She was supposed to care.**

**I knew he would really do it this time.**

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh...betcha want to know...  
**

**Thanks for reading. Pleaseeeeee Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight, but the plot to this story and everything that isn't Twilight was me.**

* * *

**"Imagine me and you, I do**

**I think about you day and night, it's only right**

**To think about the girl you love and hold her tight**

**So happy together."**

* * *

**EPOV**

Shortly after Bella went outside to get some air I told everyone I had to go to the library and followed behind her. I wanted to know why she got so jealous because I knew she did. It felt so natural having her sit on my lap and to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to know if she felt the same electricity, the same spark when we touched.

She was standing in front of a bench and as I got close enough I grabbed her arm to turn her around. I felt her shiver and then her knees buckled and she fell backwards. I caught her and then picked her up bridal style. It was instinct for me to help her and protect her.

I looked down to make sure she was okay but she was unconscious. I could feel her breathing, and her pulse was fine, so I concluded that she simply passed out. I didn't want to take her to the nurse so I carried her to my car. I put her in the front seat and buckled her in.

As I drove up my driveway I heard her mumble, I glanced over to see if she was awake but her eyes were still closed. I carried her up to my room and laid her on my bed. I walked out to my balcony and lit a cigarette. I was probably out there for a good ten minutes when I heard her talk.

I rushed back into my room and saw her body shaking, she was still asleep. I walked over to wake her up but she stared talking again, so I sat beside her.

**_Jake...no...mom...please...Phil...help!_**

I couldn't understand what she was talking about but she kept repeating those words. She started to shake a little more so I decided whatever she was dreaming of wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

"Bell sweets," I whispered,but she didn't even stir so I tried again. "Bell, wake up your dreaming." I said in a normal tone but the only response I got was her shaking a little more. So I started yelling. "Bell, Dammit wake up, please bell, Wake up!"

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and flung herself into my arms. I Wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. She needed me, I don't know what her nightmare was about but I would bet it had something to do with her traumatic experience. I didn't question her at all I just held her as she cried in my arms. At that moment I knew that I had to be here for Bella. She reminded me so much of **_her_**.

There was a difference with Bella though, I could protect and help her. I won't stand by and watch the same way I did with _Elizabeth_. I shivered at the memory.

It had been two hours and Bella's cry turned into a whimper and then into nothing. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. I wiped the lone tear that was running down her left cheek and smiled back.

"I'm so so sorry." She whispered as if she were ashamed.

"Bell it's okay, really." I said reassuringly.

She didn't make a move to get off of my lap at all so I kept my arms around her. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" She asked slightly confused as she looked around my bedroom.

"We are in my room, I drove you here after you passed out. Do you remember?" I asked concerned.

She looked up at me and smiled again but this time not so sad. " I remember being outside and thinking after everything that happened in the lunch room and then it goes black and I can't remember anything else." She sighed.

" I followed you out so that I could talk to you and as soon as I touched your arm you fell backwards. I caught you and cradled you in my arms. I looked down to make sure you were okay but your eyes were closed. You were breathing and your pulse was fine, so I figured you just passed out. I didn't want to take you to the nurse because she isn't that great so I put you in my car and drove us here." I answered hoping I said everything.

She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "Thank you Edward! You didn't have to do that." She said gratefully.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until I realized that neither of us ate lunch. "Are you hungry?" I asked worriedly. She nodded.

She was looking down when she started biting her bottom lip.

Here we go.

It took everything I had to not get turned on when she looked up at me through her eyelashes. She stopped nibbling her bottom lip and fully looked up at me "Would you like me to make something?" She asked with a smile.

I wonder how good of a cook she is?

"If you want to, You know what they say. "The way to a mans heart is through his stomach."" I replied wanting to choke myself for being so fucking corny. Bell giggled lightly at my reply.

I showed her to the kitchen and told her to make herself at home while I went to take a shower.

The warm water was running down my chest and it felt amazing. It instantly relaxed my whole body. I kept thinking about whether or not I should ask Bella what had happened to her. I also wondered if I should ask her what was up with her sitting on my lap in the lunch room but I didn't want her to get embarrassed and not do it anymore.

I stepped out of the shower and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt, not really paying attention. I walked downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen when I heard the most beautiful voice coming from the kitchen. Bella was singing and I wanted to listen because her voice seemed to soothe me for some reason.

I leaned up against the entrance and crossed my arms. She paused for a moment and I thought she heard me come in, but then she started again.

_**I know all about, about your reputation.**_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless,**_

_**Every time that I'm where you are.**_

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door,**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore.**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much.**_

I loved her voice and was wondering why she picked this song to sing. I wonder if it was directed towards me. I cleared my throat so that she knew I was there and she turned and smiled. She looked so happy cooking, almost like she was in another world completely.

"Mmmm smells great." I said incapacitated by the delicious smell.

"I hope you like pasta! I made stuffed shells." She said with a smile that touched her eyes.

"I love stuffed shells, that's my favorite," I said cheerfully.

I wasn't lieing either, it really was my favorite dish. My mother used to make it for me all the time, before she died.

"It'll be done in a minute, take a seat," She said joyfully.

I went t the fridge and grabbed us each a soda and then took my seat at the table. While we waited I decided to ask her a question or two.

"So... you and James huh?" I asked nosily. She turned around as fast as humanly possible and glared at me.

Well that answered my question, I laughed to myself.

"So you and Victoria huh?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

The timer dinged and she pulled out the food. She placed some on two different plates and then crossed the kitchen and grabbed a bowl off of the counter. She turned and started walking back.

"I was drunk when I agreed she could be my girlfriend." I mumbled hesitantly.

Bella gasped and I heard a bang. I turned to see what had happened, when I saw the salad bowl and all the salad all over the kitchen tile. She was staring at me blankly, confused, and hurt.

"Oh," she said in monotone as she bent down and started picking the salad up. I walked over and kneeled down next to her so that I could help clean up.

"I don't want her to be," I said truthfully.

She looked up at me with a fake smile. "I'm sorry about the mess." she said quietly.

I was right, she was into me. I decided to ask my question again since she didn't answer.

"What about you and James?" I asked again watching her face.

" He is just a friend, if that." She said with a shrug.

He didn't matter to her, but I knew she mattered to him. I wanted her to stay away from him, but I couldn't just tell her to. I needed to come up with a plan. I needed to figure out a way to keep him away from her.

After we picked up the salad mess we sat down and ate. I loved her cooking and told her so a couple of times. After we ate we went back upstairs to my room and talked. We started to talk about music and movies when my plan came together in my head.

"Hey Bell," I interrupted her mid sentence.

"Yeah Edward?" She said giving me timid smile.

"If I thought of a way to get rid of Vicky as my girlfriend would you help me?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I hate that bitch." She said with a mischievous smile.

Before I could let her in on my idea my bedroom door swung open. There stood Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice glaring at us.

"Can I help you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

No one answered and I was getting ready to ask again when Emmett turned his stare to Bella.

"What the fuck happened to you, we were worried that something happened to you." Em growled at her.

That was it! Since I've been here everyone talks down to Bell, but not anymore. I'm here now and she doesn't deserve this shit.

"If your going to be so loud when you say shit to Bell then you should leave! If you worried you should sound more concerned than angry." I snarled at Emmett. Bella blushed and put her face down.

"I passed out and Edward found me. When I became conscious for about a minute I asked him to take me home, but he didn't want to leave me alone so he brought me here." She lied.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

They all stood there in awe staring at me. Alice pushed through them and came inside my room.

"I told you guys that she was with Edward." She said with a smirk.

How did she know? She always knew everything.

Everyone stayed for awhile to hangout. Rosalie went with Alice to her room, Jasper and Emmett were raiding what was left of the food that Bella had made, and Bell and I stayed up in my room.

"So your plan?" She questioned.

"Well I can't just tell her I don't want to be with her because that's mean," I lied.

"So I was wondering if you would pretend that I asked you to be my girl. That way I had an excuse." I said hopefully.

"I don't know... I mean... okay. Under one condition." She agreed.

Her and her conditions. She always had one condition for everything.

* * *

_**Wonder what her condition will be?! For those of you who have read this story before i decided to re-write you already know...no spoiling for others...**_

_**REVIEWWWW Pweeeees**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**"I want you**

**Let me say it again, I wanna say it again, but let me say it again**

**I want you**

**I want ya more than a friend**

**I'm gonna gonna make you mine "**

* * *

**BPOV**

I pried my eyes open when I heard Edward screaming at me to wake up. I could feel the tears falling down my face, I must have been talking in my sleep. I did that sometimes, but I wasn't worried about Edward finding out because nothing I ever said made sense.

I pretty much jumped into Edwards arms and to my surprise he pulled me onto his lap and closer to his chest. I think an hour or two had passed, his shirt was soaked from all of my tears and I was really embarrassed that he saw my breakdown.

I looked up at him and smiled at how worried he looked. You cold see the care for me in his eyes. He wiped a tear off of my cheek with his thumb and smiled back.

I apologized and he said it was okay.I didn't want to get off of his lap so I didn't move. I asked where we were and how we got here. By the looks of the room I could tell it was Edwards. He had a black love-seat next to double doors that led out to a balcony, a book shelf with a million books, a computer desk, and a antique dresser.

He told me what I already knew and then he told me what happened. Edward asked if I was hungry which I was, so I offered to cook.

I decided to make stuffed shells because it is my absolute favorite and I made a salad to go along with it. Edward was in the shower so I sang Right kind of Wrong by Leanne Rhimes. It felt like it fit the mood perfectly. Edward walked in and leaned against the door frame but I kept singing because I knew how much he liked my voice.

Edward told me how good the food smelt and when I told him what I was making he told me it was his favorite. I told him to sit down and that it would be done in a few.

He was trying to pry and asked about me and James but I replied by asking a question of my own. "So you and Victoria huh?"

I walked across the room to grab the salad bowl. I got it and started walking back to the other side when I heard Edward mumble I couldn't understand what he was saying until he said...girlfriend.

I dropped the bowl on the floor and locked my gaze onto him. A million emotions were running through me at that moment, hurt,pain,betrayal,disgust,shock, and loss. I don't know why I felt like this but I had a pain in my chest I have never felt in my life.

I said oh and then kneeled on the floor to pick up the mess I made. Edward walked over to help me, he looked at me and told me he didn't want her to be. That relieved me a little, but I didn't know if I could believe him. I mean I saw them all over each other and I'm not stupid.

I looked up giving him a fake smile and I apologized for the mess. He asked me about me and James again so I answered telling him that James was just a friend, if I could even call him that. James was more of an acquaintance than a friend.

We sat down and ate after cleaning up the mess. Edward told me over and over again how much he loved my cooking. I liked hearing him praise my food, even if I already knew I cooked great.

We talked about music and movies. I told him how I loved Paramore and Amy Lee but that I listened to everything. I also told him that I love scary movies. He told me how much he liked scary movies and that he listened to everything and didn't really have a favorite.

I was in the middle of talking when he cut me off mid sentence.

"Hey Bell," he questioned.

I love when he calls me Bell.

"Yeah Edward?" I asked curiously.

"If I thought of a way to get rid of Vicky as my girlfriend would you help me?" He asked pleading with his eyes.

I didn't even have to think about that. "Sure, I hate that bitch." I said with an evil smile.

I wanted to know exactly what his plan was but before he could tell me his bedroom door swung open and there stood the whole gang glaring at us, except Alice she was smiling.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked kind of rudely.

Emmett was staring straight at me giving me his evil eye.

"What the fuck happened to you, we were worried that something happened to you." Em growled at me.

I put my head down because I knew he was mad and I hated when people yelled at me.

"If your going to be so loud when you say shit to Bell then you should leave! If you worried you should sound more concerned than angry." Edward snarled at Em.

I looked up in shock and then blushed so I looked down again because I didn't want anyone to notice. Although I think that Edward did.

I was surprised at how fast Edward defended me. I liked it, I have been controlled and protected that way but never like this.

I explained what happened and then everyone went on to do their own thing. While Edward and I stayed in his room.

As soon as everyone had left his room I asked the million dollar question.

"So your plan?" I asked full of curiosity.

"So I was wondering if you would pretend that I asked you to be my girl. That way I had an excuse." he said slyly.

" I don't know... I mean... okay. Under one condition." I agreed.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"No kissing, it is a very intimate thing to me and I don't want to kiss you just because I have to." I said with authority.

"Okay," he quickly agreed.

We both smiled, and then it was silent but not that awkward silence It was comfortable.

"So we will have to know things about each other in case people ask." I stated matter of factly.

We went on to discuss what our favorite colors were and what we wanted to go to college for. We talked for what seemed like hours. I looked down to see what time it was and it was already midnight.

"I better go." I said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but let me see your cell first." He said holding his hand out in front of him.

I gave it to him and he dialed a number and then pressed talk. His cell went off and he ignored it.

"There now we have each others number, it makes it look more real." He said with a smirk.

We said our goodbyes and I met Emmett downstairs. We walked back to the house and I went straight to my room so that I wouldn't have to talk to him.

I grabbed a pair of black sweats and a tank top and headed towards my bathroom across the hall. I got into the shower and let the hot water consume me. It felt so fucking good. Almost as good as Edwards touch.

I can't believe I actually told him no kissing. I mean yeah it is really intimate but I wanted him to kiss me so why would I make a rule I didn't want to follow.

When I got into bed it didn't take long for me to slip into a deep sleep and I started to dream.

"Bell you look amazing in my bed" Edward said walking over to me in nothing but boxers.I looked down and noticed I was wearing a Blue lace slip and matching heels. I Felt my face get hotter as he got closer. He laid down next to me and smiled at me. He kissed each of my cheeks and then moved his lips to my ear. " You are perfect Bell,My Bell," he whispered. My whole body shivered as his warm breath hit my ear. He pressed his lips against mine and we started kissing passionately. I felt his hand rub up and down my slip a few times before I felt it on my bare skin. I shivered again as I felt the heat in my body rise. I put my hands on his bare chest and slowly wondered them everywhere I could."

I sat up in my bed sweaty and now excited. I couldn't believe the dream I just had. Me, Isabella Marie Swan had a dirty dream about Edward Masen. Why did I have to wake up when it was getting so good. I sighed and looked at my alarm clock. It was only two ten so I knew Alice would be awake.

I opened my phone going to the last number and started to text Alice since she was the last person I talked to on my phone.

**_Alliepop, you would never guess who I just had a dirty dream about - Bella_**

A few minutes later my phone vibrated and I again didn't even look at the number. I just opened it and read the text.

_Omg tell me everything -Alice_

I quickly texted her back.

_**It was amazing Alliepop! I won't tell you who was in the dream but it was great! I was wearing a blue silk slip and blue heels and I was laying on a king size bed covered in black silk sheets and a black silk comforter. -Bella**_

I waited and waited but she never sent me a text back so I tried to go back to bed and finish my dream.

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming at me. I looked over and it was six thirty. I didn't get to finish my dream and that really pissed me off. I was still pretty fucking excited but I couldn't do anything about it because I wasn't the "self" pleasing type of girl.

I quickly got ready for school and headed next door. When I was about to knock the front door swung open and there stood Alice and Edward.

"OMG Bellarina I totally forgot I had to take you to school. I have somewhere I have to be and I won't be in school." She said and then looked down ashamed that she forgot.

"It's okay Al I will take care of your Bellarina." Edward said mockingly.

He pushed past her and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Morning beautiful." He said with a smile.

Alice gave me a what the fuck look and then headed to her car.

"I'm not even going to ask right now because I am running late. Edward be good and be nice." Alice warned.

I turned to walk over to the Volvo and Edward was holding my door open. I never pegged Edward as the open door kind of guy. But like they always say "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

On the way to school Edward kept staring at me and I wondered why. When we pulled up to school he again opened my door for me to get out and closed it behind me. He put his arm around me and we headed towards the school it was time we started our little "Fuck Victoria" plan.

I wasn't dumb I already knew that this was not only a fuck Victoria plan but for Edward it was also a fuck James plan.

"So did you sleep good?" Edward asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I woke up once but that was it." I sighed "How about you?" I asked back.

He just nodded, the whole time he had a huge smile on his face.

He walked me to first period and met me at my locker after second.

"So...I was thinking about going to Port Angeles today after school, would you like to come?" He asked me while leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"Sure, what do you have to do there?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking about getting a new comforter." He said looking at me in wonder.

Why would he want me to go with him to get a new comforter? Oh well it's not like I have anything else I need to do.

I nodded and we headed for lunch. Edward put both of our food on his tray and paid for it. He was definitely taking this to the max. If this is how he acted when he really dated someone than I would be impressed.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...I hope you all figured it out...if not it's okay, you'll catch one**

**REVIEWWWWW PWESSS**


End file.
